The Fall of Legolas
by Gandalf the Beige
Summary: A poem which tells of the greatest mystery in Bahia bay, and also of its connections with Middle Earth. Flames will be used to ignite the pilot light.
1. poem

This is My First Fic. It's actually a poem, and it's based on The Fall of  
Gil-Galad. It is actually a companion piece to a LOTR/Weekenders fic I'm going to do.  
So I introduce you to:  
  
*  
  
The Fall of Legolas  
  
Legolas was an Elvish Prince,  
The kind of which we've not seen since.  
He lived in the land of the fair and free,  
Between the mountains and the sea.  
  
His bow was long his daggers keen,  
His shining hair afar was seen.  
The countless stars of Midnights' skies  
Were mirrored in his jewelled eyes.  
  
But years ago he passed away,  
And where he dwelleth none will say.  
For ere he left for Deaths' cold tomb,  
He left his son in Gondors' womb.  
*  
  
I amar prestar aen  
Han mathon ne nen  
Han mathon ne chae  
A han nostron ned wilith  
-Galadriel, Lady of Light 


	2. bacground story

First of all, LotR belongs to Tolkien. The Weekenders belong to Disney. And all lawyers belong to Morgoth. ^_^ Secondly, thank you for your praise, but save it for the main fic. This was only a companion to said main fic. And now I will tell what that last line means.  
  
If any of you were familiar with the cartoon The Weekenders, you would recognize Tinos' mom. She is a source of comfort for her son, a giver of sage advice, and a cook whose food has occasionally been investigated by the X-Files. (  
  
But it is her family that I will explain. She has in her veins blood of the Isle of Numenor. She is, in fact, the direct descendant of Aragorn Elessar, two hundred generations removed from the War of the Ring (or it is my theory that she is). In fact (I think), during the Gold Rush, 1/13th of the gold bullion that came out of California was stamped with the mark of The White Tree of Gondor. So they are pretty well off.  
  
Now, if Tino was born in 1990, then it all began in 1982.  
  
It is also my theory that there are more Quendi (Tolkien elves) left on earth than is currently thought. One of these was the wandering son of Thranduil: Legolas. One day back in 1982, our dear departed Leggy came into town (Bahia Bay) for supplies (he was living in that wondrous place of an Elvenhome that in later days (pun intended) would be known to Tino as the CREVACE.), and, by some work of fate (or a Valar on LSD), he met the daughter of King Calidon: Calinen.  
  
This Calinen, by the way, was Tinos' future mother, still in her early twenties. Yes, you got it here first: Tino is Legolas' biological son, Half- Elven, but still eligible to return to Valinor (or Tol Eressea, for he is part Sindar).  
  
But they simply did not. eh, you know. They dated for two years before that.  
  
Then, on the day he was to ask Calinen for her hand (he had already asked her pop; the results were mixed.), there was an orc attack. Legolas fought bravely, but one orc got a hold of a fallen police officer's handgun, and, having seen the humans use them, fired point-blank into Legolas' Chest. Sad to say, but Leggy died.  
  
He was buried in his glade in the manner of his people: in a burial mound of earth, wood and mortared stone. It is said that, even though it was the start of summer, the trees shed their leaves in sorrow.  
  
Long years passed. Calinen married Edward Tonatini in 1989, thus forcing her surname of Elendil to the middle. But these 5 years, she had not cycled. She was afraid she might have reached menopause early, but she never felt hot or cold flashes. It was only a long-time friend of her fathers, whom the Quendi called Mithrandir, and men called Gandalf, who knew differently.  
  
It was because that the average elvish pregnancy takes years to complete, and the normal symptoms only appear in the last 9 months.  
  
Therefore, it was the perfect alibi.  
  
Oh, and the basic rhyming scheme is from Tolkien, but in my story, Gil- Galad gives Gandalf permission to use the basic structure from his lament in a new poem for Leggy. 


End file.
